Running Away
by kateandharvey
Summary: Sometimes you have to run away, just to see who will come after you. GRILLOWS!
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Chapter 1

Beep.........beep.........beep.........

What is that?

Beep.......beep.......beep........

Can you make it stop? Please?

Beep.......beep.......beep.....

Shut up! ..............Wait a second, where am I? And why can't I see anything? And......who........who's holding my hand?

"Gil......."

What was that? Who are you? How do you know my name?

"Gil.......It's Catherine, and you need to open your eyes."

I open my eyes. Why is it so bright in here? Geez...... I blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the brightness. I look over and see Catherine, sitting by my bedside, holding my hand. Not that her presence isn't welcome, but what is she doing here? I haven't seen her in over 3 years........Infact, the last time I saw Catherine Willows, I was walking out of the lab doors. Wow.

Despite the confusion I know is written all over my face, a smile still lights up hers when she looks at me and says, " Hi. "

"Catherine?" And it is then when I realize how horrible my voice sounds and how dry my throat is.

"Shhhhhh....... Don't talk, Gil. It's a long story, but you're in the hospital. I have to get the doctor, and let him know you're awake. You gave me quite a scare there, Bugman." She smiles as she gets up to leave the room, but I notice something, and grab her wrist before she can leave.  
She stops and turns around.

"Catherine......" I curse my voice for sounding the way it does, but I continue anyway. "Have you been crying?"

She smiles a sad smile, and then nods. "I told you, you gave me quite a scare........I'll be right back, don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." Then she pats my arm, and walks out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Running Away

Chapter 2

I can hear them talking outside, Catherine, an a man who I am going to assume is my doctor.

"Mrs. Grissom, I assume?" The doctor asks. Stupid idiot, didn't you read my medical sheet, she's my emergency contact.

"Yes, and you must be ."

Yes? Yes?! I know I don't remember much, but I am 99.9% sure that Catherine and I are not married.

I must've missed the rest of the conversation with my thoughts, because the doctor and Catherine just walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Grissom, good to see you awake. You've got yourself quite a loyal lady, here. She was here with you since her plane arrived. Didn't leave your side for a second." The doctor was filling out my charts all while saying this and when he looked down long enough I gave Catherine a questioning look. And I recieved one that said "Play along!" So, that's what I will do.

"Ok, Mr. Grissom, I am going to ask you a few questions, to make sure your memory is ok." I looked at Catherine, Catherine looked at me, and we both thought the same thing----UH OH!


	3. Chapter 3

Running Away

Chapter 3

"So, let's begin with an easy one, Mr. Grissom. How long have you been married to this lovely woman behind me?" The doctor asked.

Behind Doctor Hark, Catherine held up 8 fingers. She must've already talked to the doctor.

"Eight." I told the doctor proudly.

"Good. And how many children do you have?"

Catherine lipped "Lindsey" behind the doctor.

"One, her name is Lindsey."

Catherine smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Perfect. Now, one final question, is your wife preganant?"

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. Catherine.......preganant........with my child.........for her to be pregnant.......... I looked at Catherine, and she shook her head and gave me a look that said absolutely not.

"Sadly, no." I told Dr. Hark.

"Wonderful. Well, Mr. Grissom you seem to be doing just fine. I'll go and sign your discharge papers. But, you......Mrs. Grissom, will need to keep an eye on this man. We wouldn't want him having another heart attack, would we?" He smiled, and left the room.

Heart attack? I had a heart attack? Catherine must have noticed the surpirse on my facce becuse she sat down on the bed next to me, took my hand, and started to talk.

"Gil. You are in Costa Rica. You had a heart attack at your house, luckily the neighbor boy was coming to get some flour from you for his mom. When you didn't answer, he went and got the extra key you gave his mom for emergencies. She opened the door, found you on the floor, and called 911." She looked at me for a moment, and made sure I was getting all of it then continued, "They rushed you in here, and found your emergency contact-me. Which is why I am here now." She waited for me to gather what she had just said.

"I.....heart attack..." I stopped when I realized my voice was still raspy.

"Oh! I didn't get you any water. I'll be right back."

When she returned with my water, I noticed yet another thing- a ring- an engagement ring to be exact--and it was on her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Running Away

Chapter 4

"Here you go. Drink up." I took the water from her and downed it immediately.

After I could speak correctly I asked, "You're engaged?"

She seemed confused for a moment, then looked down at her hand and chuckled a little. "No." She replied, and I let out a dep breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I have the ring on becuase.....ok. Get ready, Gil because this is a long story. After they called me, and told me you were in Costa Rica of all places, I went home, packed, and flew out here. I packed the ring becuase I figured they wouldn't let me get pass if I said "I'm his best friend. Even though we haven't seen eachother in years, I'm here to help him through this." I was right."

"But, you're my emergency contact....."

She cut me off. "But, we are in Costa Rica. Not Nevada."

I finished her thought. "And that's where the whole wife thing came in....."

"Good guess, but no. The wife thing was just a bonus. I had expected the doctor to read your information, and see I was just an emergency contact. But, he didn't, so I was free to play wife."

"How did you explain being on a plane to the dumb doctor?"

"I told him I was away on a business trip. I never knew you could lie to doctors so easily."

"So......." I began, "How have you been?"

But, before Catherine could answer, the doctor interrupted.

"You're officially free to go now. And, , you take care of him, alright?"

Catherine smiled politely, and I already knew what she was thinking.

She moved over to me, to help me out of bed, and said "Let's hurry Gil. Your doctor creeps me out."

And, after I was all dressed, we left.


	5. Chapter 5

Running Away

Chapter 5

"So, how have you been?" She asked me from her spot on the end of the couch. She had already made herself comfortable, and even had a screwdriver in her hand.

"Alright," I finally replied to the question, "You?"

"Hangin' in there." Even though I hadn't seen her in years, I could tell she was upset about something and was trying to hide it. To notice it, you would have to have known Catherine for as long as I have. She looked up into my eyes when she noticed I was staring at her, and when she saw exactly what I was thinking in my eyes she quickly turned away.

"Just say it, Catherine." I began, urging her to get whatever she needed to off her chest. "Whatever it is, just ask, or say it, or whatever. Just do it."

I took her a moment, and a deep breath before she began. "I'm trying not to hold a grudge."

I was confused. A grudge? A grudge about what? To who?

"Against who, Catherine?"

She took a deep breath, and stood up. "Forget it, Gil. It doesn't matter."

She started to walk into the kitchen when I grabbed her wrist.

" Yes, it does."

She tiredly looked at me. "Really, Gil, can't we just please not do this?"

"Not do what, Cath? What is it you don't want to do?"

She wrenched her arm away from me, (I'd forgot I was still holding it) and walked quickly into the kitchen. I jumped up and went straight into the kitchen. We were going to talk about whatever was bothering her, and we were going to do it now.

"Cath," I began, wlaking up behind her where she was putting her glass in the sink, "What is it?"

She whipped around to face me. We were nose to nose. With Catherine, you have to know how far,how long, and how hard to push her. I think I may have just over estimated how far I could push her.

"You! Alright, it's you,Gil! I'm trying to be nice under the circumstances, but I guess that isn't working, is it!?"

I was shocked. Me? What did I do?

"Oh.....please!" She rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like you're so confused about what you did!"

"What did I do, Catherine!?" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but she was screaming at me, and I had not the slightest clue what I did. I'll admit it, 75% of the time when she's yelling at me, I was usually a jerk and deserve it. But, this time, I'm lost.

"You left me!" She screamed, and she looks like she's going to cry. Oh no......Please don't cry! I can't handle it if you cry!

I must've still looked confused, which I was, becuase she elaborated.

"You left me in Vegas, and didn't even tell me where you were going! I didn't even get a phone call!" The tears are forming in her eyes now, and I can tell she's trying hard not to let them spill over.

"You told me you knew before I did!" I yell back.

"Yeah, I knew you were going to leave the lab! Not Vegas, not me, not Lindsey! Not your family!" The tears are spilling over her fave now, and she doesn't even bother to wipe them away. She just lets them run down her face until they reach her neck, where they either fall or keep running down into her shirt.

"What did you just say?" It comes out as barely a whisper, and for a moment I wonder if it is really me saying this, and then I come to the realization it has to be me, becuase she just called herself and Lindsey my family.

".......Nothing, nevermind. It really doesn't matter, and all of this arguing isn't good for your heart......"

I want to finish this, so I grab her by the upper arm on both sides and step into her personal space. I know that she probably wants to slap me right about now. For being in her personal space, but I'm actually quite confident she won't.

"Catherine, what did you say?" As I speak, I feel my breath bounce off of her face and back onto mine. So, I know I'm close.

She trys to be confident, and regain control by saying, "Me and Lindsey are your family, Gil. Whether you like it or not." And usually it wouldn't work, but I decide to let it pass this time. She's stuck here, staying with me for a week anyway, until my next appointment.

"I'm glad to here that. I want you and Linds to be my family, and I do like it." I let this sink in before I continue. "Now, what do you say we igrab a couple cups of coffee, hit the couch, and you can ask me all of those questions you're too afraid to ask becuase you think it will wind up in an argument and we'll lose our friendship?" I know I look smug now as she looks at me in shock, and then smirks and playfully slaps me. I also know that by the sadness in her eyes that you can barely see I'm in for a long, heart breaking, night.


	6. Chapter 6

Running Away

Chapter 6

Afer many tears, and many, many difficult questions, I think I've finally assured her that when I left Vegas and the lab, I was once again being my stupid self who doesn't pay attention to his relationships with others, and didn't think that leaving Vegas would come across as trying to leave her.

"One more question." She said.

"Okay." I reply, waiting for her question so I can answer it, and then we can get some well deserved, needed, sleep.

"Why come back for Sara, and then once again split with her?"

I ponder my answer before answering. "I was trying to save something that was doomed in the fist place." I begin, and hold up my finger to her as she is about to pounce on me for not answering the question. "I thought I needed Sara to keep my life exciting, to............keep me happy. I thought she was my life line............I was wrong. So, I told her it was over." I take a minuite to gather my thoughts, and then continue, "What I really needed to keep in my life to survive wasn't Sara. And after I realized that, I realzied osmething else. What I've needed.......what I've always needed..........I've had but not had for years. And it's been right under my nose."

"What to open a bug museum?" She laughing nervously now, and I think she knows what I'm about to say.

I shake my head, and move closer to her on the couch. "The only thing I need in my life is you, Catherine. You and Lindsey are what always keep me happy, and I'm sorry I ever left you." I've whispered this all to her, and it isn't a declaration of love, or set plans for the future. It's just simply making sure Catherine knows how much she means to me, her and Lindsey. My thoughts are interrupted by Catherine throwing her arms around my neck and clinging to me.

We've now been sitting here for at least 5 minutes, but I don't care. I'm rocking us gently back and forth, and she keeps whispering in my ear over and over again, "Gil........ Gil......... Gil........."

I'm content, and I'm happy. I don't care if I never get to see another bug. I could stay here forever. And judging on how tight Cath's grip on me is, I have a feeling forever will at least be a few more hours.

TBC......


	7. Chapter 7

Running Away

Chapter 7

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Catherine. When I try to shift, I realize we're on the couch. And we've been clinging to eachother all night. I don't feel like getting up just quite yet, so I pull her back to me a little, and close my eyes.

I must've dosed off earlier because mwhen I wake up Catherine is not longer in my arms. I feel empty, and cold, and incomplete. Needing to find her, for fear of her leaving me and going back to Vegas, I run through the house. Actually, I tried to run through the house, but I found her in the first room I looked in- the kitchen.

She's leaning over the stove, making breakfast. She looks my way. "Hey." She begins, "I was just about to wake you."

I smile a small smile, and sit down at the table. Then, I look at her seriously. "We're.........we're okay........right?"

"Yes." She replied, "We're perfect, better than okay. We're great."

"Okay. Just checking."

"Why?" She asks. And I can tell she is trying to hide the nervousness in her eyes.

"Nothing.....Just wanted to make sure."

She looks at me with a look that says 'Really, Gil.' and I know for sure she's thinking it.

"I'm just..........I'm happier than I've been in a long time, Catherine.

She smiles, "Me too Gil."

And we sit down to eat. Together.


	8. Chapter 8

Running Away

Chapter 8

After we ate, we mutually decided to watch a movie. It was a movie about a man who dies in another country, and his wife never finds out because it was the hospital's fault. Great. About five minutes into the movie, I was cursing Netflix up and down. Then, near the end of the movie, when the wife is finally notified of her husband's death, I looked down into my lap where Catherine's head was resting, and realized she was crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask, not even noticing the term I gave her.

"You could've died!" She wails, and jumps up off of the couch, and darts across the room, one hand covering her mouth and the other shaking at her side.

"Catherine....." I begin, trying to calm her down, "I'm ok, I'm still here.......I didn't die." As I say this, I move in closer, and lightly hug her. I think everything is ok now, and that she's calmed down, but she jumps away again.

"But you could've. You could've died, and I would've never known......... and I would be sitting there, in my house after a long shift, calling you every name in the book becuase you left me......and you're body would be here, waiting for IDENTIFICATION!" She wails again.

"Catherine...." I try to get closer to her, but she won't let me. She moves again. "CATHERINE!" I scream, and when she looks at me, terrified, I realize how loud I was.

She starts crying again, and I try to move to her, she whispers six words that cut my heart deeper than ever. "Don't touch me, Gil. Just don't."


	9. Chapter 9

Running Away

Chapter 9

"Catherine......I'm sorry." I say this quietly, and she seems to not be so afraid, but she's still completely crazy.

"I'm okay, Catherine."

"But........you could've died, Gil. You could have died!" She continues, still crying, "You could've died while I was mad at you for not being there for me... when Stan came and......and......"

I can tell she's really upset. So upset that she doesn't even really know what she's talking about.........wait a minute, I don't know what she's talking about.

"Catherine, who's Stan?" I ask, stepping towards her, concern I'm sure written all over my face. She stops immediately, and looks at me with a hint of fear.

"Nothing, Gil. He's nobody." She says lamely, and trys to get past me. I reach out and grab her before she can go.

"Catherine.....who is Stan?" I ask this more determined now.

She sighs. "Now, Gil.......before I tell you this, you have to promise not to freak out on me.." She pauses as I contemplate. "Can you promise me you won't freak out?"

"It depends on what it is, Catherine." I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.

She sighs again. "I was almost......and I say ALMOST........ killed."

She must see the anger, concern, and dissappointed look on my face becuase she then says to me, "It's no big deal. I'm ok."

"No big deal!?" I scream, "No big deal? Is that what you think? You were almost killed, Catherine! And I was never notified, I was never....I.........who?"

She smiles.

"Why are you smiling!?" I ask harshly. This woman just told me she was almost killed, and now she's smiling at me.

"Nothing. You're just funny. You freak out, and then you go to your sientific side. It's cute."

"Who Catherine?" I ask again, Ignoring her.

"Stan Goggle."

"Like Syd Goggle?" I ask. Now I am completely confused.

"We sort of missed a brother when searching him........ Stan apparently searched me on the internet. He showed up at my house one night, and took me hostage in my own home. I killed his brother, so he decided to kill me."

Okay, now I know Catherine is completely crazy. She's talking so calm.....

"When did this happen?"

"Just after you left."

That explains it.

"He was kind of funny, actually. Reminded me of Ed." Funny? Yes, she's gone mad.

"How?" I ask, still curious, even though I'm concerned about her mental state.

"The whole time he held me hostage, he kept asking 'So.....where's your boyfriend?'" She smiled and chuckled a little at how funny she sounded trying to re-create how Stan sounded.

I laughed for a second, for her benefit, and then rolled my eyes and asked, "Again?"

"That's exactly what I thought!" She yelled, still smiling.

"Why do people always do that?" I ask jokingly, but completely serious. "I don't know....." She whispers, and takes a step closer to me, "Why do they, Gil?"

I gulp. "What's......uh......what's going on here, Catherine?" I ask.

"You tell me, Gil."

I think I surprised her when I lowered my head, and just kissed her. I was expecting her to pull away, slap me, and maybe even ask what I was thinking. But, she didn't. She just kissed me. After we broke apart, I looked at her and confessed. "I'm in love with you."

A huge smile spread onto her face. "I love you too." She replied, and we kissed again.

THE END


End file.
